Requiem for a soul
by Mermaidblues
Summary: Une course contre la montre, contre la mort. Une nuit, un instant, perçu à travers 3 personnages. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto.


Requiem for a soul

**Le ciel est si sombre, je ne vois pas plus loin que mes bras. L'air me semble lourd et mes mouvements commencent à se faire irréguliers, moins vifs, moins rapides, mais je dois tenir. Je le dois. La nuit est encore longue, les heures se déroulent encore sous mes pas, tout n'est pas encore perdu. Si seulement je pouvais aller plus vite.**

_Je n'entend plus rien que mon cœur qui bat, qui bat à tout rompre dans mes oreilles, me rendant sourde à tout ce qui m'entoure. La foule hûrle, la foule m'opresse, me transperce des poignards acérés de son regard. Tout en elle sue la haine et la peur. Quelle terrible puissance que celle d'une masse de gens effrayés et perdus. Une véritable lame de fond qui détruit tout sur son passage, laissant un paysage de nécropole derrière elle. Je ne tiendrais plus encore longtemps._

L'odeur âcre de la fumée se répend dans la pièce. Odeur de plus à la palette des immondices qui flottent dans l'air de cette cellule. Mais malgré la puanteur qui régne c'est encore ce qui se rapproche de plus près à la vie. J'ai la nausée mais je me sens vivant, misérablement vivant. Recroquevillé dans un miasme de saleté, réduit à l'état de bête, mais encore terriblement vivant.

**Je crache l'eau de la fontaine sur l'herbe, tentant de rincer ma bouche de ce goût de sang. J'ai mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne et envie de vomir. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, le sol est dur au contact de mes genoux, le sol est froid. L'amertume sur ma langue provoque un spasme musculaire sur mon visage, il fait trop noir, trop froid et j'ai si mal. Trop mal. J'ai soif.**

_Alors que la chaleur quitte son corps je le tiens contre moi, le berçant doucement, mes larmes lavant son visage qui semble étrangement serein. Libéré. Ses mains sont rugueuses, ses doigts en sang, les ongles n'y sont plus. La douleur t'a enfin quitté, et ils n'ont rien pu faire pour entamer ton esprit, ils ne l'ont pas brisé, ils ne t'ont pas brisé. Tu es beau, ta peau sale est lavée par la pluie qui se met à tomber. La foule est partie, repue, est allée se terrer pour oublier. Moi je reste sous la pluie, je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus peur, tes lèvres sont tièdes, peut être de mes larmes, peut être de la vie qui refuse de quitter ton corps, peut être de mes larmes._

Le temps ne s'arrête pas. Jamais. Et ce soir ne fait pas exception à la règle. Pourtant je ne sais pas exactement où je suis, ni ce que j'y fais, mais c'est agréable. Je me sens propre, je me sens libre, et incroyablement léger. Ces sensations qui constrastent tant avec celles de ces derniers jours, mois, années peut être. La noirceur maladive de la cellule fait place à une nuit étoilée, l'odeur lourde des profondeurs ne me colle plus à la peau, je prend des bouffées d'air pur à plein poumon. Enfin, la douleur et la peur me semblent si lointaines, je ne suis plus qu'émerveillement devant cette nouveauté qui s'offre à moi. Pourtant je vois bien ce corps qui git dans les bras de celle qui m'a aimé et qui m'aime sans doute encore. Elle devrait se mettre à l'abri, elle devrait tourner la page. Je n'arrive pas complètement à m'intéresser à son sort, je sais ce que je devrais ressentir comme sentiments, de la honte, de la tristesse et beaucoup de reconnaissance, mais je ne suis plus capable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment, aussi pur soit-il. Je ne suis plus que sensation. Le voilà qui arrive, le voilà qui s'assoit à ses côtés. Il semble avoir souffert également, compassion. Ils ne m'auront pas sauvé cette fois, malgré tous leurs efforts, et je ne leur en veux pas. Je les en remercie. Gratitude.

- Sakura…

Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule, elle ne réagit pas, le corps de celui qu'ils ont perdu git lamentablement dans ses bras, trempé par la pluie qui tombe sans discontinuité.

- Sakura, viens, viens on rentre.

Elle se lève, les bras toujours enlassé autour du corps du jeune homme, puis tombe à genoux sous le poids impossible à soutenir. Puis elle se crispe sur le torse du jeune homme, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir le lâcher.

- D'accord Sakura, laisse moi t'aider.

Il se penche et attrape un des bras du jeune homme qu'il passe autour de ses épaules. Elle prend le second bras et fait de même. Et dans la nuit qui continue à couler comme une bouteille d'encre renversée sur le monde, ils disparaissent, emportant avec eux le corps de leur meilleur ami.

- Il rentre à la maison.

- Oui Naruto, il rentre…


End file.
